


Happy Without Me

by Scarlett_Guardian



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, BUT ITS STILL SAD, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I can't believe I've done this, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, This Has An Ok Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Guardian/pseuds/Scarlett_Guardian
Summary: Set after DoomsdayWhat if things took a horrible turn and Tommy lost something so much more important than any disc? Why can't he just catch a break.Inspiration: Jealous by Labrinth
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Happy Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I was also sprung with inspiration after a 4 am crying session.  
> Warning:  
> This does have a major character death and is full of angst (or at least to me it is).  
> This is strictly about the characters not about the real life people, if they directly say they are uncomfortable with this I will take it down.  
> Enjoy!

He fell to his knees, sorrow and pain spread throughout his body. His home… the place he had been constantly fighting for, fighting to came back to… was gone. Blown to absolute bits, smoke still rising from its destruction. It was devastating. It was his fault, wasn’t it? He wouldn’t give in to a monster and now everyone had to pay for it.

Tears poked out from his eyes, slipping one by one down his face until they practically pouring out. The memories of playing around with his friends, of building the town with Wilbur, of his family completely and utterly tarnish. They all hated him, and this proved it.

Techno and Phil blowing up his home, teaming with Dream _~~sick bastard, this is a game to him, he said it was a game to him~~_ to do so because of his betrayal. _~~I didn’t want to leave him, I just didn’t want to hurt my friends, I wanted to go home, why couldn’t I just go home?~~_ Niki and Fundy participating in their own way, burning down one of his few treasured places. The cheers that rang out when it was over. _~~Phil hates me, my own dad hates me, why Techno? Why not his own son?~~_

But now it was silent.

He’s not sure if there were any others still there. He’s not sure where Quackity, Ranboo, or Ghostbur went but he wouldn’t blame them for not wanting to be around him. _~~Why would anyone want to be with me?~~_ His hands gripped the grass below him tightly, he could feel someone lying next to him. He didn’t want to look because… because he knows who it is.

He slowly looked to his right; an agonizing sob escaped his lips. Next to him laid the broken, unmoving body of his dearest friend. His eyes colorless and faded. His body shook, his sobs becoming less and less silent. His only friend… the only family he had left was taken from him. _~~Why him? Why him? Why not me? I deserve it, he didn’t.~~_

His hands lifted to his face, hoping to stop the tears. They didn’t.

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there but it was long even for him to run out of tears. Now he was just sitting there, static playing in his head. He snapped out of it long enough to notice the Sun slowly going down. There was only one thing he could think of doing.

He slowly turned towards his fallen friend, grabbing him gently and cradled him in his arms. He slowly stood up and started walking. His body seemed to be on autopilot, but he knew where he was going. He stopped in front of what was left of their once beautiful tree. He carefully leaned his friend against one side of tree as he went looking for some supplies.

He returned with a shovel, a large slab of stone, and a chisel. He stood in front of the tree and start digging. He didn’t have the strength for this, but he had to do it. When the hole was deep enough, he placed his friend into the inside and covered it up. He then grabs the chisel and knelt down to the stone so that he could crave words into it. When he was down, picked up the stone and wedged it at the head of the grave.

When he finished, he sat in front of it. His empty eyes ghosting over the words he wrote,

Here Lies

Tubbo

Friend

Brother

Leader

May He Finally

Have Peace

If he hadn’t been so dehydrated, he thought he would have cried some more. _~~There’s nothing left for me here, is there?~~_ He felt so numb, it was supposed to be him and Tubbo forever. He guess it was childish.

A childish thought from oblivious children.

He didn’t know what to do now, Tubbo was the one with good ideas not him. He looked at the sky, the sun had gone down. He had to go if he didn’t want to be eaten by mobs. _~~Tubbo would kill me if I did.~~_ Before he did, he reached into his pockets. His left hand pulled out a cracked and motionless compass, his right taking out his remaining discs.

He put the compass around his neck so that the last thing he had of Tubbo would be close to his heart. The thought brought a small smile to his face, it only left when he turned his attention to the discs. These discs… the things that held his best, and now worst, memories. They were so meaningly now, weren’t they? He will always regret saying those words.

_‘The discs were worth more than you ever were!’_

Right here, right now… those words couldn’t be farther from the truth. He let out a shaky sigh and placed the discs against the make-shift gravestone. One signal tear leaked from his eye as he gave the grave a wobbly smile.

“Watch over these for me, okay Big T?” He stood up and saluted his friend one last time. He turned and walked way. He didn’t know where he was going but he kept going. This server gave him so much pain, as did the people. They wouldn’t helped him even if he begged.

However, it seemed like universe was willing to grant him one last gift. As he edged closer to a mountain side, he noticed that it was off. A small section in front of him was leveled weird, as if it were covering something. He started to dig it out because what was the harm anyway? There was nothing left for him to lose. He took of the last piece and his eyes widened with shock.

It was a portal.

Not a Nether portal, a spawn portal. He didn’t think these existed anymore, he though Dream destroyed them all to keep them from leaving. _~~If he had known the SMP was a one-way ticket, he would have told the green bastard no.~~_ He could leave… and nobody could stop him. If he left he wouldn’t have to be a hero anymore, he wouldn’t have to fight… he wouldn’t have to be a problem anymore.

For the first time in a while, a genuine laugh left his tired body. A hand clutched onto the compass, as he step closer. Wherever he went he didn’t think it would ever be able to call it home… but it would be better than this. He grinned, a whisper on his lips, “Goodbye everyone, maybe now things can be happy without me.”

He stepped through the portal, a flick a hope returning in his eyes.

**_Tommyinnit left the game_ ** _._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, no ghost Tubbo.  
> And Tommy gets to leave his toxic environment.  
> I hope y'all like it and sorry if I hit your feels.


End file.
